


The Chronicles of Draco Malfoy and his loved one ~

by Stranger_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Potter/pseuds/Stranger_Potter
Summary: Cute sometimes a little on the R-Rated side imagines of the Slytherin leader himself Draco Malfoy ~You know you love him.





	The Chronicles of Draco Malfoy and his loved one ~

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is suddenly not in lessons, for a whole day which worries Draco lets see what happens...

**9:15 A.M / Great Hall / Draco’s P.O.V ~  
** _I grab a piece of toast, that is already buttered, and before it even touches my mouth I suddenly realise someone is missing. Y/N she’s missing ‘maybe she’s late’ I thought to myself, trying to not make myself worry. Pansy next to me, looks around “Y/N ain’t around here today... I wonder where she is” I sigh “I just hope she’s late and nothing else...”_

_~~~  
**Y/N’s P.O.V **_

_I am currently laying in bed, with constant repeating cramps in my lower abdomen, period sucks. It started yesterday during Potions class, my god, I really do not know how I managed to keep it quiet during that lesson. The problem is I wanna go to lessons today, but I just can’t! Physically and mentally can’t. When I get up it feels like a bloody truck has drove through me, and if I sneeze or cough or laugh it feels like a volcano has irrupted. _  


_~ a few lesson after ~  
_

_I hear the door of my bedroom open, i quickly sit up, which was yet a massive mistake, as I double over in pain. “Y/N! Baby! Are you okay?” It was Draco as he walks over, immediately by my side “I-I.... uhh... I’m fine.” He shook his head, and sat down beside me, stroking my back in circular motions “no your not... you seem in pain, and you weren’t in lessons today, are you okay? I’m extremely worried baby” I sigh and cry, my hormones have totally gotten to me today, he instantly hugged me, cooed me “shhh... I’m here, don’t worry” I snuggle close to him, nuzzling my face in his chest, hearing his heartbeat “Draco... I’m on my period” I say, blushing slightly cause of course he’s a boy, but to be a gentleman you will of course despite anything, you would of course take care of your partner if she was struggling with her horrible, tormenting monthly’s. Draco was silent for a minute, a bit confused by the word ‘period’ but then realised making a ‘O’ shape with his mouth “right... makes sense..” he pats my head, and kisses it “don’t worry I’ll get whatever you need, even if I have to walk 500 miles I’ll get it” I laugh which is soon taken over by a groan of pain, which worries Draco instantly “need Pain relief?” I nod, making a face of discomfort “okay! I’ll be right back!” I make a face like ‘and...’ and he grins “and... chocolate... and over candy” I giggle “I love you Dray” he smiles “love you too Princess” he left my room, and went to get candy.._

_Man... what would I do without him?_

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_lmao, it’s my first one. Also we all need a man like Draco! Periodt_


End file.
